


Loving You Always

by akaHAZZAP



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Depressive Episode, F/M, Miscarriage, Smut, Spoilers, wheelchair smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaHAZZAP/pseuds/akaHAZZAP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being shot Felicity needs help to come to terms with her disability and Oliver is very willing to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You Always

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I should be writing a billion other things but I think this is a necessity right now. This is the first thing I have written in 2016 and I'm hoping for many more! Obviously I don't know how much of this story is true, quite a lot is just based on speculation but I hope you all enjoy this anyway!

She couldn't do it. She couldn't walk those ten steps to the kitchen to get her favourite ice cream. She couldn't walk to the bathroom to use the toilet. She couldn't stand in the shower for long before they caved beneath her.

It was frustrating. So frustrating! Because for what felt like the first in her life she had to rely on someone else. She was so used to fending for herself ever since she was little but lately with her Mother and Oliver running, it was frustrating. She was so used to independence, hell she had lived alone since she was sixteen years old. But now she couldn't even get dressed by herself, because all her damn clothes were up too high.

And of course that didn't even mention how unsuitable the loft was for her now. How was she to get up the stairs? That had been her first worry when the doctors said she could go home. Was she meant to bum shuffle up? Or sleep in their open plan downstairs alone? But of course Oliver had thought all about that and a very new and very white chairlift sat sorely on the stairs. And she knew she should be grateful for it because at least she could get up and down the stairs alone. But every time she glimpsed it she could feel her inability welling up inside of her. Because she couldn't do what she used to do. She wasn't the person she was before and that was something that she couldn't seem to come to terms with.

Taking a deep, shaky breath in she ignored the tears running down her face. She cried everyday now, everything just too much but she knew that she need to get passed all of this. She needed to get up and do things for herself. So she clumsily swung her legs off the bed, her foot bashing hard against the wheelchair and she winced in pain. Because at least that meant she was regaining some feeling. And that was good, because it meant that maybe if she was lucky that she would get there, eventually. 

Initially, the doctors were worried that she would never walk again but things over the last few weeks had progressed. From the twitching of her toes to being able to move her legs, they were more hopeful. But she still remembered everything they said that day. One of the bullets had hit her lower back. Between her fifth and fourth lumbar vertebrae. They didn't know if it was partial or complete. But now as she was beginning to move more it looked like it was partial that her lack of control of her feet and lower legs could be taught again. But right then and still now she could barely think past that exact day. So as much as she could see hope and relief on Oliver's and her mother's face at the diagnosis she couldn't feel it. Because right then and even now she couldn't walk those few steps which saved her so much time. And as the weeks progressed she made some tiny accomplishment but as they dwindled she found her hopes were diminishing. And the thought of being restricted to a wheelchair for the rest of her life constricted her because their was so much she wanted to do.

She may never walk down the aisle to Oliver. 

She may never manage to have a child. That was especially a sore point after their loss. She hadn't even known she was having a baby but she wished she would never have to see Oliver's face like that again. The way he cried when he told her, his shoulders shuddering and his tears falling down on to her. Oliver was just so unlucky in life and he never deserved any of it.

It took her several more minutes to eventually manage to swing her bottom on to her chair and begin to wheel herself from their bedroom. She grumbled closing her eyes as she had to wait those dreaded five minutes to go down the stairs which used to take her seconds. And those five minutes were always filled with dreaded thoughts that she needed to try to get out of her system.

As she waited going down the stairs at what felt like less than one kph she knew she was going to try to do it. She was going to move her chair a little away from the stairs and then she was going to walk to the kitchen because for the first time she had had enough of it. She'd had enough of the wheelchair, of Oliver and her mother pussyfooting around her. She had to at least try to do it. Because her legs should work and they shouldn't make those awful jerky movements.

Gingerly she pushed herself up and off her chair to her feet. She flung her arms out either side to balance herself before taking a deep breathe and attempting to move. She could do this. She had done so since she was a mere ten month old and so she should be able to do so now. 

One foot moved awkwardly forward, and then the other and before she knew it she had taken three steps. A look of determination on her face but as soon the feeling of hope arrived it began to fade. She took another one, two, three steps her legs swayed wildly. It was all too much and before she realised what was happening they caved in underneath her. A large thump filling the loft as she fell down hard the sound accompanied by the shattering of some glass as she flung her hands out and pulling the glass table over with her. 

That was all it took for her small bout of confidence to disappear and she couldn't help letting out a large and heavy sob.

She couldn't do this. Tears were streaming down her face as her legs shook uncontrollably next to her as she tried too push herself back up again. 

"Felicity! FELICITY?! Are you okay?!" bellowed a frazzled Oliver as he came rushing into the room a look of concern and worry etched all over his face as he saw her surrounding by a half smashed table and in floods of tears.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong did you say?!" She sobbed attempting to push her blonde locks out of her eyes. "I can't walk Oliver. I can't do anything for myself. I can't just walk over there for my tablet. I can't reach the top shelf to get a plate out, I can't help you in the kitchen I can't go up the stairs by myself and you're asking me what's wrong?!"

"Felicity... hey its alright," he murmured crouching down beside her on the floor and attempting to pull her towards him away from the glass but right now she was stubborn, her arms folded up across her chest cutting her off from him.

"No Oliver don't. Because this isn't okay. How am I meant to carry on like this? I can't walk and to top it all off I already lost our baby. What happens if that was our only chance to have a child? If I can't give you a child that you so deserve, because we all know you want another one and I think I do too... And- and our wedding day? How will I be able to walk down the aisle to you? Because that's what you are meant to do when you get married isn't it?" She sniffed, brushing away the tears as her cheeks reddened. 

"I don't give a damn about that," growled Oliver as he pushed some of her hair off her face and forcing her eyes to meet his. "When we get married I don't care if you don't walk down the aisle as long as you marry me. And when have we ever been one for tradition Felicity? Why do you even need to walk down the aisle and... And you heard the doctors they are so positive if you continue with your physiotherapy your legs will become stronger... They already are...plus a baby is a baby Felicity... And a baby isn't everything if we can't have a baby then we can't have a baby but if we can we can. We just need to take some time in recovering from this before we even think about that... And there are always other options but again the doctors are hopeful..."

"I know they are but- but Oliver they don't even know what's happened to me Oliver or what's happening, and what if it's the worst?!" She choked out, her breathing uneven as she gripped Oliver's hands tightly longing for him to see, to understand what she was feeling.

"Then we face that, together. Because that's what we do... isn't it?" asked Oliver raising an eyebrow at her. "I know you have been finding all this hard, letting me in but I'm here to help you and I'm here because I want to help you Felicity..."

"But ever since the accident you've barely looked at me Oliver. And when you do you have that look," she hiccuped her eyes pleading with his. "The look that you can't decide if you should be angry because of what happened or concerned that I'm hurt again. I'm not made of porcelain Oliver..."

"I know, I know," he heaved out a breath and pulled Felicity into his side, tucking her head under his chin. "I've been trying..."

"I've know but I don't think I can stand this any more Oliver, how you look at me, how you haven't been with me since it happened. I know this isn't what you signed up for and you don't need to be here Oliver. You don't need to help me through it if it's too much. .."

"Stop it," growled Oliver pulling back away from Felicity and staring intensely down at her annoyed that Felicity could even begin to think in that way. "Don't you ever say that again. I don't care that you may never walk again. I'm with you because I love you. I love your mind and the person you are, not your legs and if they work or not."

"But-"

"No Felicity you can't even begin to imagine what was going through me when this happened, when you were in surgery, in hospital, I stood by you then and I'll always stand by you. Felicity, there is a reason why I asked you to marry me, to be my wife, in sickness and in health and those words are so damn important..."

"I'm sorry Oliver..." She hiccuped, relaxing herself into his chest, her head resting over his heart. She knew that he was her everything and that ever since the accident they had both been stubborn but now, it was time for a chance. "And I know I've been slightly withdrawn, and not speaking much..."

"You don't need to be sorry about that either," he chuckled pressing a kiss into her shoulder crook. "This has all been so hard for you and it's only natural for you to withdraw a little into yourself but I'm always here for you, you need to remember that Felicity... And... And one of the reasons why we haven't been together is because, I'm scared that I'll hurt you or that you won't feel anything and I didn't want to put any of that pressure on you, Felicity. This has all been hard enough as it has been for all of us and I didn't want to have to put another burden on your shoulders..."

"Oh Oliver," sighed Felicity wiggling around so that she was fully in his arms. "I'm pretty sure I have every feeling down there and I know I have needed time but I don't need anymore Oliver... I just want to be with you, fully with you and only with you,"

And that was the only confirmation that Oliver needed. He leaned forward, his lips purposely finding her and his tongue snaking out within moments, capturing hers and pressing playfully into her. 

For the first time since her accident she felt herself relaxing, her lips dancing playfully with Oliver's, her hands coming to his shoulders smoothing over them and pulling her closer to him because she needed to feel more of him and all of him if she could.

It didn't take long for the kiss to deepen, their one month celibacy all too much and Felicity found herself grinding down on his hard length needing to fully feel him. The soft rock of her hips encouraged by his hands guiding her and the gentle nip of his teeth on her neck.

"I need you right now Felicity, don't even think for the last month that I haven't wanted to be with you. And your chair. Don't even think that I have a problem with it at all," he growled as he bit down a bit hard surely leaving a mark on her neck, claiming her.

Before she knew what was happening he was hoisting her up, his arm banding around her waist and the other underneath her legs.

"Oliver! Oliver what are you doing?!" She shrieked out in shock as she slung her arms round his neck, her lips finding his again and feeling the same intense feeling of finally beginning to be content again.

"That chair. I'm going to make you love that chair and understand that right now it's a part of you and another part of you that I love, that I adore..." he promised, his eyes darkening as his breathe tickled her across her face.

If she wasn't already turned on, she was now. And she welcomed the tightness down in her stomach, the way she clenched with need solely for him. Because she hadn't been with him in too long and despite everything she knew that her anxieties were uncalled for and after everything that she had been through she knew that they were justified. But right now she could forget all of that because being with Oliver made her forget all of that.

She continued to pour everything into their kiss, their teeth clashing slightly and their tongues battling with so much need and practice that she couldn't believe it had taken them so long to find themselves here. She was so caught up with Oliver that she never even realised that he was backing into her wheelchair until she felt him turn her around as he sunk down into it. She let out a dry laugh as she wriggled back so her back was pressed to his stomach, his lips on her neck as she let out a shakily moan.

"I don't know if this chair is strong enough Oli- ver-" she groaned as his hand made its way down lower, separating her thighs a little, allowing enough room for his hand to be there. He started at her knee, before it slowly and lightly made it's way up the inside of her thigh. She could feel the soft tickling sensation and it increased with intensity as he found his way up, his fingers curving round her centre and running long her most intimate area. Moaning she leant her head back into him and arched her body closer to him. She needed this. "I've missed this, being with you..."

"I'm starting to think that you're only with me for the sex," he chuckled as his fingers moved down further and he felt her wetness, how damp she was, only for him. Gently he slid his fingers down even further collecting her juice and slowly slipping them into her. She hitched her breath as his thumb found her clit.

"Oliver, how did you work- work that out?" She gasped her fingers tightening around the arms of the wheelchair her breathing deepening as she closed her eyes losing herself in the feeling of Oliver's fingers, the way they were slowly working in and out of her. The way he started gently but as she rocked her hips and her moans continue he begun to slowly speed up, his thumb brushing round and round and round her clit. "Oh god Oliver don't stop... Please, oh god I need you..."

"I'm not going to," he smiled into her shoulder nibbling on it again and lifting Felicity up just enough so he could push his own shorts out of the way freeing his long, hard member as it dribble some precum on her bottom.

Pushing her own bottoms down with one of her hands she pushed her body up with her other arm with the help of Oliver. 

"I'm going to need some help to do it like this..." she groaned attempting to move her arms to both arm rests getting herself ready. "I never thought I'd be able to be on top again..."

"I know, but I know how much you love being on top and I've got you... I've always got you..." groaned Oliver as his hands wound around her waist and pushed her up just enough for Felicity to snake her hand around his length, grasping him and guiding him to where they both so desperately needed. 

"Oh god Felicity I love you so damn much" he moaned as he slowly allowed her to descend, pulling her flush against him back to back and allowing her to become accustomed to the feeling of him filling and stretching her.

And then he had his feet planted firmly on the ground allowing him to buckle his hips up and into her in a sharp thrust up a small eep escalating her lips as he forced her up her hands shooting for the wheelchair sides as she was catapulted up before his fingers on her hips stopped her going too far and then he was pulling her back down on him moments later impaling her on him again and again.

"I need- faster Oliver I need this faster," she moaned as one of her hand moved to grab his on her hip, their fingers intertwining as the other on the wheelchair helped to keep her balance.

That was all it took for Oliver to dig his heals in further and thrust her up faster, the slapping of his skin on hers filled the air mixed with the squeak of his body in her chair. She could feel him all around him, his breath and lips on her shoulder. His chest pressing into her back slightly wet with sweat. His hands gripping her hips speeding their movements higher and higher. The slap of her thighs on his as she landed back on him after every thrust. The way she felt him move within her hitting her small spot causing her to clamp around him and it was becoming too much. Because she had longed for this for so long, her breathing increasing as they increase in speed her core clenching and her wetness dripping down on to him and his head dipping down on to her neck.

It only took a moment for her to let out a few solid moans and then she was clench uncontrollably round him, calling his name as she was knocked over that edge as he continued to thrust up into her. And she couldn't believe that it had taken such a short space of time for him to wind her so high that she had already tumbled over the edge and she was gushing down all over him.

It took him a few more thrusts and then he was following her up and over that cliff edge. Spilling everything that was worth anything into her, a soft sigh of contentment escaping from his lips.

"Oliver," she murmured as she moved slightly, recovering just enough from her high to lean back and catch his lips in contentment. They kissed lazily for a moment as he held her against him, enjoying the feeling of them being fully connected.

"I've missed that," he smiled, adjusting her slightly so he slipped quickly out of her, his hand tracing lazily over her ass.

"Me too," she smiled her past frustrations forgotten as she relaxed happily back into him because she knew now that she wasn't going to cut Oliver out any longer, that with his help and support she could do this. "I do believe that that was the first time we've had sex since you proposed..."

"Well I can't think of a better way to have celebratory engagement sex," chuckled Oliver as his lips found hers again and his fingers playing with her engagement ring on her left ring finger.

Because it didn't matter where they were, or what they had faced because now they were together and ready to face whatever was thrown at them next.


End file.
